The Lesbians of Trips
by orpfanblack
Summary: So now that Brittany and Santana are back together, what's going to happen? This isn't going to be some fairy tale ending where they fly off into the sun like in Grease. Yeah they're happy and in love, but nothing is ever as simple and easy as it seems, is it? [[Canon up to 5x13]]
1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe we're actually doing this," Santana says as they get up from their uncomfortable seats to stand in line with a chunk of other people on the same flight as them. She's looking at Brittany with a love sick expression as she speaks, her lips curving up in a smile a wide smile.

It's been a few weeks since the Glee Club had been officially shut down by Sue Sylvester, and since Brittany had surprised Santana with one way tickets to Lesbos. Of course by only taking the name into consideration, the imaginative blonde thought it was an island inhabited with lesbians and bisexuals — she didn't want to leave those gals out. But upon Santana telling her this magical place wasn't actually filled with lesbians and instead German tourists, the blonde was admittedly happy that they ended up getting tickets back to America.

She did do her research though, and found out that the islands demonym was lesbian — which, after Googling, meant the meaning for that weird word wasn't actually saying that demon lesbians lived there. It instead meant that it was a name for the people who lived there. Like people from Canada are Canadian, or at least that's what Wikipedia told her.

Nevertheless, Brittany was more than overjoyed to be doing this. The location of where they went hardly even mattered to her anymore, but the idea of going somewhere alone with Santana, just the two of them, was what was keeping her in a more cheerful mood than usual. They could be going to Arizona to visit the blonde's crazy side of her family for all she cared, as long as she was with Santana was all that mattered to her.

In response to Santana's statement, Brittany smiles just as wide, picking up her luggage and giggling cutely like she did when she was nervous. "Are you excited?" she asks, adjusting her carry on in her arms.

"Are you kidding?" Santana asks chuckling. She finds it adorable how for the past two weeks, they've done nothing but prepare and talk nonstop about this trip, yet Brittany still asks constantly if she was excited. "Of course I am, B. It's all I've been thinking about since you asked me," she says sweetly, causing a small blush to flush across the blonde girls pale cheeks.

If there was one thing Brittany didn't like about being as pale as she was — except for the fact that she had to wear loads of sunscreen whenever she went out in the sun — it was that it was so obvious whenever she blushed. Though around Santana it didn't bug her too much anymore.

"Just making sure," Brittany smiles as she walks a few steps up in line.

Admittedly the blonde was a little nervous when she had proposed the idea to run away together to an island of lesbians. She knew that Santana was afraid to love her again. It showed the first time they kissed when they were speaking about Brittany's scientist peeps back at MIT while eating churros. In a way, it was just like high school again. Santana was always too frightened to admit her feelings for Brittany because she didn't want to accept the fact she was a lesbian. But now it wasn't she didn't want to accept her sexuality, because she did, and she sure as hell made sure everyone knew how confident she was about it. But loving Brittany was what scared her. Well, until a few weeks ago that is.

As they board the plane, Brittany takes the window seat and watches the beautiful Latina take a seat beside her. She knows despite her bad ass and tough girl attitude, Santana has a terrible fear of heights, so she always takes the window seat no matter what. Not that she minded, Brittany loved the idea of being hundreds of feet up in the air above the clouds, it fascinated her. On the other hand, Santana looked like she was going to be sick already.

Without hesitating, Brittany slides her arm behind Santana's shoulders, bringing her a little bit closer. They'd be pressed right up against each other if the dumb arm rest would allow them to. "Don't be nervous," Brittany says with a smile, hoping to calm the girl down. "It's only a ten hour long flight —" Santana scoffs at Brittany's use of _only_, "— and it's overnight, so we're going to be sleeping anyways. See? We're already in our pj's!"

Knowing the flight was going to be overnight, the girls made sure to dress comfortable. Santana dressed in a pair of skinny sweatpants and an oversized sweatshirt that Brittany's one hundred percent sure she stole from her closet. The blonde, on the other hand, is dressed exactly how she says they are — in her pajamas. She's wearing a pair of super fuzzy pj pants covered in cats playing with balls of yarn, and a big t-shirt with a picture of Mickey Mouse on the front which she got from her last visit to Disney World.

Santana nods her head silently, feeling her anxiety already starting to rise. She's thankful she brought some melatonin with her so she could be knocked out for liftoff. Zipping open her carry on, which was more like another suitcase — Brittany isn't sure if it even fit in the carry on template thing  
— the anxious Latina pulls out a small water bottle and a couple of pills. She spins the cap on the water open and takes a gulp before she drops four pills into her mouth and swallows them with ease.

Brittany watches her with an amused expression on her face, finding her fear of being on airplanes absolutely adorable. "Feel better?" she asks cheekily, causing Santana to roll her eyes and crack a smile. Score! A smile; exactly what she was hoping for.

"Yeah yeah, make fun all you want," Santana says, raising her hands in a surrendering manor. "At least I'ma be catching some Z's while you're awake for the next God knows how long," she sighs, feeling a headache already coming on.

"Ten hours. But if you wanna get technical, it's ten hours and thirty three minutes," Brittany clarifies with a grin, having no problem in being a know-it-all.

Santana chuckles, feeling Brittany's bubbly attitude lifting some of the uneasiness she had. "Smart ass," she smirks under her breath, making it loud enough for Brittany to hear.

"You love it," the blonde retorts, quickly leaning over and pressing her lips against Santana's defined cheekbone. "Just go to sleep, baby. We'll be there before you know it."

Santana nods her head, knowing the melatonin is quickly taking its effect on her. Normally it takes almost thirty minutes for the brunette to even begin to feel a little drowsy. But considering she downed more than one pill, it's obvious they're working at a much faster rate.

Brittany immediately senses the girls fatigue and pulls her closer, silently offering her shoulder as a pillow. It's not the comfiest thing in the world because of how skinny she is, but Santana doesn't pass the opportunity up.

Her head is already lying in the crook of Brittany's neck as the girls words repeat in her head.

_Just go to sleep, baby. We'll be there before you know it… We'll be there before you know it…. Before you know it….._

And she's out.

* * *

Unfortunately, '_before you know it'_ ends up being a lot longer than Santana hopes.

Due to some bad turbulence — because really, something _had_ to go wrong during the flight — the brunette wakes up multiple times. Luckily Brittany always notices the second she stirs and coos her back to sleep within a few minutes. The next time she wakes up though, instead of heading right back to la la land, she decides to look at the time to see how much longer she had to suffer through this torture.

She looks down at her watch, struggling to see where the little hands were pointing to. Santana hadn't bothered to wear her contacts since she was going to be sleeping for a full night — she's learned one too many times that snoozing with little cups of plastic in your eyes isn't the best thing to do. And her glasses were tucked safely away in her carry on so the only option to see clearly was to bring her wrist right up to her face.

"Four twenty six…" she mumbles to herself, trying to remember what time their flight was said to leave at.

Santana looks up at Brittany, finding for once, the blonde girl was actually asleep. Every time she previously woken up, the other girl was always awake. Maybe a little tired, but up nonetheless. Santana had begun to worry that Brittany wouldn't be getting any sleep the whole ride. And now being that she was actually asleep, she hated that she needed to wake her up.

Maybe if she just lightly nudges her, asks the time they took off and quietly leads her back into sleep it'll be okay.

"Britt," Santana says in a mumble, aware other people around them are asleep. She gets no response from the sleeping beauty and Santana sighs. "Brittany…" she sings softly, nudging her arm.

The tall girl begins to stir but she's still fast asleep.

Santana wrinkles her nose, biting her lip as she tries to figure out a way to wake her up gently. It only takes her ten seconds to come up with an idea that is sure to work.

Leaning over the arm rest, Santana softly presses her lips against Brittany's cheek. She holds her lips there, seeing if it was enough to rouse the girl. But, of course, it isn't. So, Santana begins pecking small kisses along Brittany's face; peppering them all over her cheeks, nose, forehead, and finally her lips.

The instant their lips touch, the sleepy blonde is giggling against Santana's lips, pulling away so she could yawn before looking to her with a lazy smile.

"You were awake that whole time weren't you?" Santana asks, impressed that Brittany had managed to keep a stone cold face until their lips touched.

Brittany simply smiles and nods her head. Her arms wrap around the smaller girls' body and she brings her closer, again hating the arm rest between them. "It was a super duper nice way to wake up though," she says, her voice groggy with sleep.

As tricked as she feels, Santana can't help but find a sleepy Brittany the most adorable thing she's ever seen. "Mhm, I bet it was," she teases, pecking her lips again before she remembers why she woke her up in the first place. "Hey, I was wondering… What time did the flight take off?" she asks, her head resting against Brittany's bicep.

Brittany stretches and yawns as Santana asks her question. She scratches the side of her head and thinks to herself — when _did_ they take off?

"I think…around nine thirty? Or nine thirty five… One of those two," she says, shrugging her shoulders and closing her eyes back up, hoping for sleep to find her again.

Quickly Santana does the math in her head and sighs in relief. They've been flying for roughly seven hours, which means they only have three more left. That isn't so bad; it's just like watching three episode of Sweet Valley High in a row, which she's definitely done more than once.

The Latina looks up to thank Brittany but stops herself, noticing the blonde is already asleep again, little snores escaping her slightly opened mouth. She smiles softly at the scene, knowing Brittany only snores when she's extremely tired. There isn't a doubt in her mind that she had stayed up as long as she could just in case Santana woke up, but after staying awake for nearly twenty four hours since this morning, it isn't a shock that she eventually had to doze off for a while.

Santana finds herself yawning as she admires Brittany's sleeping form and rests her head more relaxed against the girls arm, almost immediately slipping into dreamland again.

* * *

"_Goooooood_ morning passengers! This is your pilot speaking. The time is currently one forty five PM here in the beautiful island of Lesbos. The temperature is a warm twenty five degrees Celsius, 77 degrees Fahrenheit. We'll be landing in about ten minutes so I highly recommend everyone starts getting up and putting on your seatbelts! Thank you."

Brittany wakes up peacefully as the pilots' voice finishes booming over the speaker. She stretches out similar to how a cat would, like she does every morning when she wakes up, and opens her mouth in a wide yawn. Even if she only caught a few hours of sleep, she feels completely rested and reenergised. Whether it's from only getting four hours of down time or from her pure excitement for finally arriving at their destination, she has no clue. But she figures it doesn't even matter.

With a wide smile spread across her face, Brittany looks down at a disheveled, waking up Santana, giggling at her appearance. Her normally perfectly straighten dark brown hair is messy and little hairs are flying out in weird places. Her makeup is smeared underneath her eyes, bringing Brittany back to before they left for the airport when she asked the girl why she even bothered to be wearing makeup since no one was going to see them. But nevertheless, it simply added to how adorable Santana looked.

"Good morning, Sunshine! It seems like you got a pretty awesome sleep," Brittany teases, leaning over to grab her carry on she had left on the floor and placing it on her lap.

Santana groans in response, sounding scarily comparable to the monster she used to think lived under her bed when she was younger. She's never been a morning person.

Brittany giggles and helps her put her seatbelt on. "Don't worry, baby, we'll be landing soon."

An hour later, the two girls are stepping out of the Lesbos airport and looking out onto the island, speechless.

"Wow…" Santana breathes, nearly letting go of the handle on her suitcase as she attempts to take in the view of the island. "It's…"

"Perfect," Brittany finishes for her, not even trying to contain the large smile she was sporting.

Santana nods slowly, agreeing with her without a moment of hesitation. "Yeah…definitely perfect."

* * *

_Hey y'all! So I got inspiration for this at one am this morning and since I'm still finding it hard to believe that Glee 100 and part two actually happened, I was just wound up with so many Brittana feels that I had to write about it. I'm planning on making this a multi-chapter fic, how long exactly? I don't know yet. But let me know what you think! Merci for reading :3  
_

_**tumblr:** orpfanblack . tumblr . com_


	2. Chapter 2

A bloodcurdling shriek leaves Santana's mouth as a large wave of cold ocean water crashes against her body. Brittany had been begging her for the past half hour to come into the water, to which Santana always complained that it was too cold. But after her girlfriend's persistence, she decided to at least give it a try. Which proved to be a horrible idea.

The now freezing Latina runs out of the water quickly, grabbing a fluffy towel from where their stuff was set up and wraps it tightly around her body. A few meters away, Brittany is laughing loudly while trying to keep her head above the water, swimming towards the shore.

"It's not that cold, S," she says as she reaches the sand, a goofy smile covering her face.

The brunette simply frowns at her girlfriend, rolling her eyes. "Easy for you to say, you're already wet and used to the water," she grumbles, wrapping her towel further around her body. She sits down on the blanket they've set up and grabs her coconut drink, sipping from it slowly from a frown on her face.

Brittany giggles and sits down beside her girlfriend, wrapping her arm around the brunette's shoulders, causing Santana to groan and shrug it off. "Hey, I'm trying to dry off, I don't need your wet body all over me," she says, shooting Brittany a stern look.

"Lying is bad, Sanny. You know you love my body all over you," Brittany smirks, leaning closer and wiggling her eyes at the shivering Latina.

Santana rolls her eyes, scooting away from her. "You know I do, Britt. But not when you're freezing cold," she says, causing Brittany to shrug and accept defeat.

Figuring that she was done with the water for now, Brittany gets up and walks over to her bag, opening it up and grabbing an apple out of it. She plops back down next to Santana, taking a huge bite of the fruit and moaning at the bursting flavor.

The past few days have been some of the best for the two girls. They're enjoying having one hundred percent of their time with each other after barely even talking the past few months. Ever since the Glee Club shut down and they reunited, it's been a wonder to them how they ever spent time apart.

Unfortunately they would be leaving the beautiful island of Lesbos in another few days to leave to Hawaii, which really did make them a little upset. The bar in the hotel was fantastic and had the /best/ alcohol according to Santana, and Brittany found that the hotel had the comfiest beds in the world. Which — apologizing to the maids that are given their room to clean — is a mess every single morning due to certain late night activities.

"You should really come in the water though, San, it's really not that bad once you're used to it," Brittany says as she takes another bite of her apple, the food filling her mouth so much she could barely speak properly.

Santana laughs and pushes Brittany away from her, making a disgusted face at her. "Britt, chew your food!" she laughs, before leaning over and kissing the girls cheek once she's swallowed. "Maybe once it gets a little warmer and it's not hella freezing," she says, making her girlfriend smiley widely as she takes her words as a promise.

Figuring Brittany was now satisfied, Santana unwraps her towel from her body and lays down, pulling her large sunglasses back over her eyes.

"Okay! We can just tan for a bit until it gets hotter," Brittany says, tossing her now finished apple into their makeshift garbage bag since there was no garbage can near them. Reaching into her bag, Brittany pulls out her towel and a large bottle of sunscreen.

Because of her pale and milky skin, sunscreen has become Brittany's best friend during the summer months. Twenty minutes without it while being outside and she's burned on every uncovered surface of her body.

The blonde quickly dries herself off, making sure to wipe down every part of her body so the sunscreen wouldn't just slide off her body. Once she's dry, the girl opens up the bottle and begins lathering the lotion all over her arms, legs, tummy, and everywhere in between, making sure to rub it in good.

"Hey, San, can you put some sunscreen on my back?" Brittany asks once she's got every other part of her body covered in protective gloss. The Latina nods her head and sits up, grabbing the bottle from Brittany and squeezing some into her hands.

"You gotta lay down, okay?" she says, waiting until the blonde obeyed and got down onto her stomach. She walks over the girls body and straddles her waist, making sure she's steady before she begins. Her hands rub together to spread the sunscreen before they're pressed against Brittany's back.

Santana hears the girl beneath her sigh, her lips curving up in a small smile and that's all she needs to tell that Brittany asked her to do this not only because of protection against the sun reasons.

"Feel good, B?" the brunette asks, pressing harder against her shoulder blades. Santana doesn't wait for an answer as her hands travel down the girls body, making sure to be actually rubbing the sunscreen in but also adding in a bit of teasing. Just because she figured why not?

Sliding her hands back up Brittany's pale back, Santana loosened the tie on the girls bathing suit, causing the blonde to let out a surprised sound. "Don't worry, I'm just making sure I get your whole back," Santana whispers in her ear with a smirk.

The Latina then continues to rub the girls back even after the sunscreen is gone until she feels Brittany trying to rock her hips back and she knows she's had enough teasing for now.

Grabbing the bathing suit strings, Santana ties another knot before she says, "There we go! All done and rubbed in," and swings her leg off her body, laying down beside her girlfriend with a shit eating grin.

Ever so slowly Brittany turns her head towards the Latina and frowns. "You're mean," she mumbles, to which Santana only leans close and pecks her pale, thin lips, effectively making the frown turn into a smile.

"I know," she says once she pulls away, laying back down and smiling as the sun begins heating up her skin again.

Two hours later, Brittany and Santana are making their way up to their hotel room, squeezing each other's sides jokingly and laughing loudly. Brittany had been right, once Santana got used to the water she loved it. They swam around a bit, held breath holding contests, and even took turns picking the other up and throwing them into the water. Needless to say, they had more than fun.

But now, the sexual frustration from earlier was beginning to make another reappearance and they couldn't wait to get out of public view so they could have their privacy. Not that they didn't mind fooling around in public, but they didn't want to take any chances and get kicked out.

"You have the key, right, San?" Brittany asks as they arrive at their door. She's wrapped tightly up in a towel since the hotel is air conditioned and her body is still wet.

Santana nods and fishes through her beach bag, digging to the bottom through all the items that filled the bag. Her eyebrow quirks as she stretches her arm, her face finally relaxing as she finds the pointed edge of the door key. She pulls her arm out of the bag and slides the key through the door, letting Brittany go in first once it unlocks.

Smiling at how chivalrous Santana is, the blonde girl giggles and walks through the door, throwing her bag on the ground beside their bed. It's not more than six seconds later when Brittany feels her back hitting the wall, her eyes closing upon impact. She peeks one open and sees the devilish grin on her girlfriends face and can't help but match it.

"Eager, are we?" she asks with a giggle, effectively causing the Latinas grin to fall into a frown as a low growl leaves her mouth. Brittany knows when the girl is in this mood, she isn't too fond of the type of taking that prolongs the inevitable. But, of course — Brittany being Brittany — she had to just bug her a little with it.

"What? Does Sanny not like when I point out how desperate she is for me?" she continues, biting her lip in a smile as she sees Santana's eyes narrow and darken.

"Well I guess if Britty keeps pointing that out, she's not getting anything. How does that sounds?" Santana asks, wiping the grin straight off her girlfriends face.

Brittany frowns and subtly raises her hands to Santana's waist, pulling her closer. "Britty doesn't like that idea..." she says quietly, biting her lip as she looks down at the shorter girl.

"Then Britty better shut her mouth and let Sanny do her work."

"Oka—"

Before Brittany can even finish her words, Santana leans forward and captures her thin lips in her own, not giving her the chance to say anything else. But Brittany doesn't complain, she knows how badly she wants the brunette right now.

Pressing her lips back against oh so familiar ones, Brittany pushes herself slightly off the wall, wanting to be as close to Santana as possible. Her arms circle around her waist until she's hugging her, pulling the Latina's small body into her.

"Who's eager now?" Santana asks with a smirk against her girlfriends lips.  
"Shut up," is all Brittany says in return before she's pushing off the wall and walking forward.

The blonde keeps going until she feels Santana hit the bed. Lightly, but with force, Brittany pushes back on her girlfriends shoulders, forcing her to fall backwards onto the queen size bed. She wastes no time in crawling onto the bed after her, straddling her waist and sitting down, not allowing Santana to be able to move now.

Without any words and a hungry look in her eyes, the brunette stares up at her girlfriend, waiting to see what she was going to do. As if on queue, Brittany reaches behind her body and pulls her bathing suit loose, letting the tiny fabric fall off her body and onto Santana's stomach.

Because of the chill in the room, the first thing Santana notices are Brittany's nipples. The goosebumps around the nub makes it all stand out and without realizing the brunette licks her lips. She can see from where she lays that the girls nipples are hard and wants to say something sexy to get this moving along, but instead all she says is,

"Best vacation ever."

before she's reaching her arms up and pulling Brittany down on top of her, attaching their lips together without hesitation.

Brittany lays silently and peacefully in the hotel bed, staring up at the plain white ceiling. Santana's soundlessly asleep beside her — or rather on top of her.

With her arm and leg wrapped protectively on top of Brittany's body and around her hip, Santana's head is laid on the blonde's chest. Light snores escape the brunette's lips and Brittany smiles to herself. She knows Santana will go to her grave saying she doesn't snore but only Brittany knows the truth and she's content with keeping it to herself.

A particularly loud snore shakes Brittany of her thoughts and she peaks down to her girlfriend, raising a brow as Santana's eyebrows furrow in her sleep. Her grip gets tighter around Brittany's body and the blonde frowns. Was she having a nightmare? She hopes not. Brittany knows how scary nightmares can be, having had them at least once a week throughout her childhood.

Wrapping her arm tighter around Santana's body, Brittany holds her close. Her fingers run up and down her arm in a soothing motion, hoping the motion will help make her bad dream go away.

Eventually the furrow in her brows loosen and Santana's face relaxes, yet her grip doesn't get any looser. But Brittany doesn't mind, she likes being close to the brunette. Even if it meant she was probably going to have nail scars in her side. Even though Santana's gone back to keeping her nails short — thank God — they were still pretty sharp.

Sighing once again, Brittany lets her eyes slip closed and hopes sleep will find her soon.

It isn't ten minutes later when Santana's body begins stirring and Brittany knows she's waking up. So much for sleep, she thinks to herself with a soft smile.

"Hey there sleepy head," she grins as Santana's eyes open. The brunette gives her a half crooked sleepy smile in return and yawns.

Slowly, Santana leans up and presses her lips to the blondes. It makes Brittany smile because she can still taste herself on her girlfriends lips.

As their lips part the taller girl smiles widely, holding Santana closer. "How was your nap?" she asks, resuming her earlier motion and running her fingers up and down the girls arm.

Santana settles back down against the girl and shrugs in response. "Was okay, could've used more. I'm pretty worn out," she says, her voice thick with sleep. As cute as Santana sounds right now, Brittany can't help but smirk at the reason why Santana's so tired.

"I'm sure you are," she teases with a giggle. Santana just grumbles and burrows her head into Brittany's neck, embarrasses, causing Brittany to laugh louder. "San..don't hide," she says through her giggles, trying to pull the girls head out. "Don't worry, if it makes you feel better I'm super worn out, too," she offers, figuring she might as well try feeding Santana's ego to make her less embarrassed.

A second passes before Santana lifts her head and looks down at her girlfriend, a soft smile on her lips. "You are?" she asks quietly, as if she were scared to ask.

Brittany giggles again. Of course I am, silly! You tired me out every time we do that, you know that," she says, feeling embarrassed now.

Santana's smile grows wider and she leans down to kiss Brittany, a response which definitely is okay by the girl. Brittany leans up into Santana's body, wanting to be closer to her. Much, much closer.

Quickly the kiss grows passionate and tongues become involved. They slide together and explore each other's mouth, running over the more than familiar terrain. Brittany's hands find their way to Santana's hips as the brunette moves to straddle her. Smaller hands tangle through messy, blonde locks, tugging and pulling. Instinctively Brittany moves up against her, a breathy sigh leaving her mouth.

"You're doing it again," Brittany says into her mouth, so softly she isn't sure Santana even heard her. She knows she does though when she gets a reply a few seconds after.

"Doing...doing what?" Santana asks, speaking between kisses because the thought of not kissing Brittany right not didn't seem possible.

"That," the blonde replies, as if it were the most obvious answer. "Taking my breath away."

Santana slowly pulls away after Brittany speaks, looking down at her girlfriend with such adoration and love that it wouldn't be a surprise if her heart exploded into butterflies.

Softly, the brunette cups Brittany's cheek, stroking it her thumb for a moment before she says, "I love you."

Without missing a beat Brittany says, "I love you, too," and they're back to kissing, even more passionately than before.

The rest of their day is spent taking each other's breaths away and tiring themselves out.

* * *

_Wow I took like two weeks to post another chapter, I'm really sorry, guys! My plan is to update once a week, but I got caught up in a bunch of AU ideas and mildly lost interest in a canon fic so it took a bit to regain my motivation. I'll try really hard to update once a week though! Especially since I've been receiving such awesome feedback from all you guys. It seriously makes me so giddy. Gahhhhh!_

_**tumblr: **orpfanblack . tumblr . com_


End file.
